


Sunday Evening

by Blush8657



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Hillary/Bill, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Loving Marriage, Masturbation, Water, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: Just a relaxing bath for two...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut here guys.  
> Had a wee desire to write something a bit light hearted and gentler..x

The weekend had been long and jam packed . She with her commitments, and me with mine.   
One would assume that a former President would be able to live out his free time as he wished, but that was no so. You then pair him up with the US Secretary of State and they are virtually strangers, where days of only a few stolen minutes of phone conversations turn into weeks.

But not this evening. Her flight did not leave for another six hours. And until then, she was mine. Only mine.

"Tired, baby?" I nuzzled her neck from behind. She stifled another yawn, picking out outfits for her trip.  
"Mhmm...I could do without this" she sighed leaning into my chest.  
I pulled her silky blonde hair out of the way and brought my hands to her shoulders. She was tense. Her muscles knotted.  
"I know just the thing my love" I whispered into her ear, satisfied with the goosebumps I observed on her neck.

***

She sat in front of me, legs spread, lying her back against my chest.  
Eyes closed in the steamy bathroom, and we settled into the relaxed quiet. The only sounds being slow breathing and the gentle lapping of the water in the tub.

I opened my eyes.  
Her head lay back on my shoulder facing the ceiling, with her eyes still closed. My cheek pressed against hers, I enjoyed the sight of her body lying on me in the water.  
My gaze traveIed up her legs, relaxed and lying open, and up to her pussy, partially concealed by her hands as they lay across the lower part of her stomach. Her beautiful breasts above the waterline. Just looking at them make me want to place my mouth over them and bite and suck until she moaned with pleasure.

Her nipples were soft right now and I think back to how it feels when they harden under my tongue when I kiss them. I feel my soft cock twitch slightly as it is pressed against the small of her back.  
The air is almost chilly compared to the hot bath, so I take the cup that is sitting on the ledge and fill it with water from the tub. I lift it and pour it slowly over her shoulder letting the hot water chase away the chill as it runs down her arm and the front of her chest.

"Mmmm..." she moans, "Honey that feels wonderful."

Filling the cup again, I pour it over her other shoulder. I feel her sigh and she tilts her head even further back over my shoulder. I watched as the water droplets run away down her chest and see that the water has circled around he breasts. The next cup of water I pour across the top of her chest, starting from the left and moving to the right, and watch fascinated as a hot sheet of water runs across her breasts.  
Her nipples constrict slightly, not getting hard, but not quiet soft either. I wonder how the water feels on them. She loves it when I kiss and run little circles around her breasts with my tongue, slowly getting closer to her nipples. The anticipation that builds getting there drives her wild.

The next cup I lift high and let a slow stream fall on her upper chest. Slowly I move the stream downward toward her right breast. The stream of water breaks into small droplets just before it hits her skin, and I circle widely around her breast.   
She takes a breath, and her body presses against me a little harder.  
As I run the water in smaller and smaller circles, I am fascinated. I love how it makes her skin yield slightly with each tiny impact from the stream of water droplets. Her nipple starts to tighten slowly, darkening and starting to get hard.

Refilling the cup when it runs out just as I am at the outer edge of her areola, I repeat the same on her left breast. Her breathing is faster now, and below the waterline I see her hands first rub her stomach and then dip down between her legs as she spreads them further.  
The next cup I return to her right breast, and the hot water is now just falling, circling, the edge of her areola. Her nipples are at attention now, dark and contracted. I lift the cup even higher so the droplets are impacting harder now, and move them around to circle her erect nipple.

Her hands are moving between her legs now, and I see that one is holding her lips open, while the other one is slowly stroking her pussy and circling around her clit. Her mouth open, breath coming hot in undisguised pleasure.

"So good...." she breathes.

I move to the other breast and let the water fall hard on her nipple there, and am rewarded by a deep, low moan. My cock has been slowly getting hard watching her arousal build, and I shift slightly so that it is now pressed hard between my stomach and her lower back.  
She turns her face to me, hooded blue eyes drawing me in, and we kiss long and deeply. I put the cup down and my hand finds the bar of soap sitting there. Running the soap over my left hand while our tongues meet, I soon have a good lather, and start to run it up and down her chest until it is slick with soap and glistens under the light.

I reach my right hand around her and gently remove her hands from her pussy.  
Her protests are short lived as my long, broad fingers take their place. I groan as the slick juices of her sex coat my fingers.

"You're so wet baby..."

"...Just for you" she whimpers. "Fuck me Bill...please"

I run my finger up along the lenght of her slit and across her hard nub. Her gasp, as I circle her clit slowly, turns into a long, deep, throaty moan. She sinks her nails into my arms as the pleasure becomes too intense. I bring my mouth to her neck and suck on the sensitive flesh.   
My fingers tease her opening, dipping in slightly before pulling back out. She lets out an impatient growl and thrusts her pussy down, taking my two fingers deep into her tight warmth. My cock throbs in memory of the sensation. I go slowly. Pulling my fingers almost all the way out, before sinking them back in. Slowly out, then back in. I place my thumb on her clit and fall into a rhythm. 

A hand returns to her breasts, circling and then running the flat of my palm over them. The kisses become more intense now between heavy breathing, her tongue is hard, seeking mine and sucking it expertly into her mouth. 

My fingertips on her breasts circle her puckered areolas, and she starts to rock her hips as she fucks herself in slick movements on my fingers. She pulls away from the kiss, throwing her head back against me and gasps.

"Oh Bill.... don't stop..."

I can feel her pussy get wetter as it clenches around my fingers. I pinch her rock hard nipples, and she bucks, arching her back. My cock is straining now, telling me that it needs some attention, and I want to fuck her badly, but this moment is all hers.

"You gonna cum sweetheart? Cum for me..."

I hook my fingers inside of her and find the hard ridge of her g-spot and knead her breasts harder now, knowing she's almost there. Suddenly she arches up, digging in with her heels and lifts her hips up out of the water. I pinch her nipples, rolling them slightly between the knuckles of my fingers.  
Her orgasm is hard and electric as she cries out into the quiet of the bathroom.

"Oh fuck! Bill!...Yes!..."

"Good girl...cum on my fingers" I whisper in her ear.

My fingers still deep in her cunt and my thumb furiously rubbing her clit hard. Her hips thrust, seeking more pressure, bucking hard with each wave of hot pleasure that wracks her body.

After a long, shuddering orgasm she drops back into the water, exhausted.  
She turns to kiss me again. This time they are long, languid and tender as my hands rub her chest from stomach to shoulder lightly, feeling her relaxing once again.  
I watch, fascinated, as her nipples slowly relax and soften. She pulls away from the kiss, sighs deeply, and lies her head back on my shoulder again, eyes closed, breath slowing.  
I close my eyes too, and feel our bodies relaxing together, listening to the faint dripping of the water in the now-quiet bathroom...


End file.
